onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Dressrosa Saga
New World Island Whales A large group (gam) of Island Whales made an appearance when the Straw Hats floated from Fishman Island to the New World. Their movement was enough to create a current which disturbed the "Whitestrom". For further information, see Island Whales. Spotted Sharks The spotted sharks are a big species of shark which live in the waters of the New World. The sharks are about ten times bigger than a human and their bodies are covered in spots. The sharks make an appearance in Punk Hazard when Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Robin are being shot at by the centaurs while crossing the lake located in the center of the island and are capsized. Zoro was pulled down by one of the sharks. It was later revealed that the lake was in fact part of the sea and also the center of battle between Aokiji and Akainu. Punk Hazard Technically, most of the "animals" on Punk Hazard are not actual beings belonging to a particular species. Rather, due to the intervention of Vegapunk, Caesar Clown, or Trafalgar Law, they are either an artificially created being or hybridized version of the species they represent. Dragon The Straw Hat Pirates encountered three exemplary of on the first island they visit in the New World, Punk Hazard. All of them are products of Vegapunk's researches. First Model The first dragon was capable of breathing fire, possessed immense strength and extremely durable and hot skin, and with its massive wings, was capable of flight. After a brief battle with the Straw Hats, it was decapitated by Zoro. The dragon was 70m (229' 7") by estimate in length. Later, Monet stated that the dragon belonged to Dr. Vegapunk and according to Brownbeard, it was artificially made to protect Punk Hazard and it was capable of adapting to any weather environment. One of the World Nobles took a liking to the dragon and gave it a name. Second Model A miniature dragon also made by Vegapunk was later revealed during Caesar Clown's biological weapon demonstration, where his subordinates were using the dragon to pull a sled. Unfortunately for them it ran away and escaped when it saw Smiley. Though initially tame and docile when compared to the larger dragon, it was revealed later that its behavior was only due to sedatives which eventually wore off, causing it to become incredibly hostile. As said by Brownbeard, the smaller one has been developed later than the first dragon, and is faster and has a thicker hide as a result . Artificial Devil Fruit It is later revealed that Kin'emon's son, Momonosuke, got changed into a , shown to have a more oriental appearance and the power to produce clouds. He was found in the garbage dump by Luffy after his battle with Monet and later revealed to have eaten an artificial Zoan-type Devil Fruit. Centaur are one of the first creatures that Straw Hats encountered on Punk Hazard. They seem to have different variations, not following the ancient Greek and Roman myths of being half horse from the waist down, but instead having the lower half being any kind of animal. Some like Smoothie follow the real-world myths by being a horse centaur. The centaurs seen so far were carrying various weapons. The Centaur Patrol Unit apparently act as guards for Caesar Clown and are led by Brownbeard, a gigantic alligator centaur whom they call "boss". It seems that not all centaurs are part of the Unit, as some were seen wearing hazmat suits (designed to fit their animal bodies) like the satyrs. They were originally fully human, though the majority of them lost the use of their lower bodies due to an experiment gone wrong four years prior to the present. When Trafalgar Law arrived on the island, he used his ability to give them new legs. Satyr Satyrs (or "fauns") are half-sheep half-human creatures. They are human from the torso up with the exception of the horns. Their lower halves are made up of the rear end and hind legs of a sheep. Unlike centaurs, they do not possess forelegs. They first appeared in hazmat suits kidnapping the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny (except Brook) with sleep gas and took them to Punk Hazard. After escaping their cell and encountering giant children, the Straw Hats fought them and knocked off their gas-masks, revealing them to be satyrs. They were originally human, though the majority of them lost movement in the lower half of their bodies, so when Trafalgar Law arrived on the island, he used his ability to give them new legs. While several have been seen, the only one named so far is Fen Bock. Harpy are half-bird half-human creatures. Their legs and feet are those of a bird's, and instead of arms and hands, they have wings, but their torso and head are that of a human. In ancient Greek mythology, they are generally always female. Only one has been seen so far. Though the specifics are unknown, it appears she was created by the use of Trafalgar Law's power as she was seen in a flashback with human limbs. Yeti are nearly giant-sized humanoid beings, adapted to snowy weather. They are quite mysterious, and their footprints alone are larger than Brook, one of the tallest members of the Straw Hat Pirates. Their body is similar to Chopper's Monster Point, and they tend to go nearly naked in frigid weather. They are capable of setting up traps and using human weaponry. The Yeti Cool Brothers, Rock and Scotch, both work for Caesar Clown as assassins. References Site Navigation it:Specie animali/Saga del Nuovo Mondo Category:Races